


Improvise

by flowing_river



Series: Cairo Week 2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bomb disposal, Bombs, Cairo Day 2020 (MacGyver TV 2016), Cairo Week 2020, Gen, Mission Fic, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Mac has to improvise while disarming a bomb.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Cairo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703467
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Cairo Week 2020 Day 2 Prompt: Improvise

Mac frowns as he examines the bomb sitting in the middle of the room. Jack is standing near the door with his gun out. The men guarding the warehouse should get out of the “distraction” Mac left them and make it them in about ten minutes. Ten minutes to disarm the bomb.

The make seems simple, Mac only has to cut a few wires, but the problem is that Mac lost his knife earlier, so he has nothing to cut the wires with. He knows Jack has at least one knife on him, but they’re too large for what Mac needs them for.

“What’s your progress on the bomb?” Jack asks, interrupting his thought process.

“I can disarm it, just need to…” Mac trails off as he goes into his head, thinking of equations and possible blast zones.

“Kid?” Jack asks, bringing him out of his head.

“Yeah, I need your phone,” he says.

“You already broke it earlier, it’s time for you to sacrifice your own phone, kiddo.”

Mac sighs but pulls out his phone and manages to open it up to find the part he can shave down so it’s sharp enough to cut through the wires.

He quickly sharpens it while glancing up at where Jack is standing ready.

“How much time do I have?” he asks Jack

“5 minutes give or take,” comes Jack’s answer.

Mac goes back to the bomb and struggles to cut through the wires. The improvised blade is sharp enough to cut up his fingers, but not enough to get through the wires quickly.

Eventually he manages to cut through the appropriate wires and by this point, his fingers are all cut up with blood dripping on the cuts. None of the cuts are deep through, so he ignores them for now.

“It’s disarmed,” Mac says.

“Good because we have company,” Jack says, “I can hold them off for a few minutes so you can get out of here.”

“No way, Jack. I’m not leaving you behind. You go kaboom, I go kaboom remember? Anyways I have a plan. We just need to blow up this bomb.”

Jack turns around to look at him incredulously, “You want to blow up the bomb you just disarmed?”

“Yeah, I’ll take some of the kick out of it, so it doesn’t blow up this whole place, just knock them out. But you have to shoot it because I disarmed the detonator.”

Jack nods, so Mac quickly sets everything up, ignoring the sting of his fingers. They leave through a back door and Jack waits for the guards to flood the room before setting the bomb off. Then they run.

They’re panting by the time they get to exfil. Jack holds his hand out for a fist bump and Mac doesn’t hesitate to return it. 

Mac looks up at Jack and notices his frown.

“Is that blood?” Jack asks.

“I just got a bit cut up disarming the bomb,” Mac answers. He already knows that Jack will demand to see his hands, so he holds them out for Jack to see, “See, no big deal.”

Jack examines the cuts carefully. They aren’t deep at all so Jack doesn’t launch into his usual lecture about taking care of himself and telling him anytime he gets injured.

“You’re still going to medical after this. Who knows what could have been on that bomb,” Jack says.

“Fine,” Mac says, only because he knows that he won’t win this argument.

Jack pats him on the shoulder, “Come on, kiddo. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
